thesimschroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyle Moore
Kyle Moore is a fairy and a founding member of the Fuglies. He is the oldest of two and his younger sister Alyce who he teaches how to use her fairy abilities and is slated to become the Sixteenth head of the fae clan lead by his father Tae. Kyle Moore is the human Sim counterpart of Glee Wiki user AudreyHepburnfan. Biography Early Life Kyle was born and raised in Glen Acres with his younger sister and his two dads. Happy works as a doctor in the local hospital and Tae is a gardener who owns his own flower shop. When Kyle was younger, he was often put down for not being good at a fairy game called "Sparks", which appears to be a cross between tag and hide and seek, often employing the use of small harmless sparks that would appear when one fairy touched another. His peers would always berate him, telling him that any team that he was on was bound to lose. One day, they simply refused to let him play at all. However, Matt stuck up for him, saying that the teams would be uneven if Kyle didn't join them. This gave Kyle a little hope, although, in the end, they still refused to let him play. Kyle and his father were later seen talking on the roof of a building while Kyle was still upset over the way he was treated by the other children, saying mean things about his family's fae lineage. Comforting him, his father told him that few people have a heart as kind and caring as his, and one day he would meet someone who would see that in him and respect him for it, and that eventually they would be the best of friends. Soon after, Matt arrived. Kyle recognized him as the one who had defended him earlier, and asked Matt why he wasn't playing the game, to which Matt responded that it was too troublesome. He then told Kyle that he liked to come up there to watch the clouds and that Kyle happened to be sitting in his spot. Kyle moved over to give him space. Matt proceeded to lie down before telling Kyle that he should watch the clouds with him. This delighted Kyle, and he eagerly asked Matt if he wanted to eat some snacks that he had brought. Matt took him up on the offer, causing Kyle to be overjoyed, from that day on, the two became best friends. Personality Kyle is a very kind, polite, and caring person. Kyle is unable to half-ass anything in his life. He puts his all into every task, trying to get it done as effectively as possible. That might be something as simple as brushing his teeth or grilling a burger to learning new skills or mastering techniques. He takes everything he does with complete commitment and will not accept burdens he is unable to give his all to. Similarly to being diligent but there is no one more ardently devoted than Kyle. This is in a more personal sense. He has a habit of devoting himself to thoughts, ideals, and ideas. There are principals and ideals that Kyle lives by, naïve as they may be, and he sticks to those without fail. Powers and Abilities *'Basic Powers' **'Dendrokinesis:' Utilize the power of Alchemy. Category:Fairy Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Season 1 Character Category:Protagonists Category:Male Category:Fuglies